


Hyukjae's Lyrics Book

by cutetani66



Series: Eunhae Army Verse [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutetani66/pseuds/cutetani66
Summary: A sneak peek into Hyukjae's prized possession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the title says it all. I wanted to show a few pages of Hyukjae's lyric book with a few doodles, the one that Donghae receives as an anniversary gift in Filling the Gap. This work won't make sense if you haven't read the first part.~~
> 
> NOTE: A few lyrics are actually written by Lee Hyukjae (SUPER JUNIOR) but I have tried representing them in raw form. Well, my imagination totally!!

 

** Page 5 **

 

Donghae ^^.^^ Your smile makes my day! 

 

_**This ~~falling~~ dripping rain is making me restless.** _

_**I'm sitting quietly, sipping my ~~strawberry milk~~ coffee.** _

_**The windows are wide and loud ~~and it's crazy~~** _

_**I heard you laughing.** _

_**Were you calling out to me? ~~Please say yes~~** _

_**Were you thinking about me?** _

_**Please tell me all I'm seeing is true ~~Hae~~.** _

_**Because I really want to see your dazzling smile.** _

_**All directed to me.** _

_**One day!** _

_**I will wait for that one day! ~~I will~~** _

 

 

** Page 13 **

 

Why did you leave with Kibum, Hae? I was waiting for you :/

 

_**~~Always~~ Time and time again. ** _

_**You break my heart even without ~~realising~~ knowing ** _

_**Don't you know I wait?** _

_**Your ~~beautiful and big~~ eyes sparkle when you see that person.** _

_**Your laugh is genuine and loud.** _

_**~~It is breaking me yet again~~ ** _

_**I shrink in my seat.** _

_**Don't go, please. ~~I request~~** _

 

** Page 23 **

 

Donghae, let me look at you, for once^

 

_**We have ~~named~~ labelled ourselves as friends,** _

_**And it is ~~not~~ enough for me.** _

_**I am closer to you now,** _

_**And that is enough for me.** _

_**I can hug you, hold you, touch you, ~~feel you~~.** _

_**Briefly and lightly.** _

_**But you know what?** _

_**It is enough for me.** _

_**Just stay for longer ~~please~~ ,** _

_**so that I can wrap you in my arms ~~for once~~.** _

_**Lean you on my shoulders.** _

_**Don't worry.** _

_**I'll protect you.** _

_**Be with me for a day.** _

_**And it will be enough for me.** _

 

 

** Page 38 **

 

I cannot express how lucky I feel Hae! ^^

Thank you.

****

_**All I have to give to you is my love,** _

_**That's all I have got to offer ~~to you~~** _

_**I know  I lack ~~in~~ many things but not my love,** _

_**I'll look out and take care of you ~~forever, I promise~~.** _

_**~~Please~~ Will you promise me just one thing?** _

_**No matter what happens,** _

_**We'll always love each other ~~till the end~~ ,** _

_**That's all ~~I have got to say.~~** _

_******** _

 

 

** Page 52 **

 

Donghae, I miss you. Be back soon from China.

 

**_My crazy heart is beating erratically._ **

**_I long for you every day._ **

**_Nights are turning into days and days into nights._ **

**_And I'm staying right where I was before._ **

**_I dream of being in your arms ~~where I belong~~._ **

**_I only think of your gentle kisses ~~and everything else~~._ **

**_Every scent fools me_ **

**_I search for you everywhere._ **

 

 

 

 

** Page 65 **

 

I'm really really sorry Hae.. She will never mean anything to me. I am just scared.

 

_**Your curtains of sunshine fall on my imperfect face,** _

_**melting away the coldness that had gathered for so long.** _

_**You have that effect on me,** _

~~_**You know?** _ ~~

_**You are so warm that I'm ~~really~~ scared.** _

_**I have given my cracked heart a break ~~this time just for you~~ ,** _

_**The hopeless skies are coming back for me.** _

_**I don't want ice meeting with fire.** _

~~_**Never.** _ ~~

 

 

** Page 89 **

 

There is no other like you Hae^

 

****

_**You know what,** _

_**Little much little even though I'm shy,** _

_**you don't know it.** _

_**But you are burning like the sun,** _

_**Please understand my heart.** _

_**Even though those girls appearing on the TV shows are sparkling.** _

_**I always look at you.** _

_**~~call me~~ I'm ** _ _**crazy crazy** _ _**baby** _

_**Hearing you tell me 'I love you' ,I have everything in the world** _

_**You & I, ** _

_**You are so fine, ~~So perfect~~.** _

_**Is there even anyone like you ~~around the world~~?** _

_**I love you Oh please know it,** _

_**that to me there is only you,** _

_**that I foolishly see you as my everything.** _

_**~~Tell me even you feel the same way.~~ ** _

_******** _

 

** Page 107 **

 

Donghae I love you, even if I don't say that okay!

I am thankful that god created you.

I'm thankful that we met.

I'm thankful that you're mine.

 

I _ **t was sunny the day I met you,**_

_**You looked shy, I could see,** _

_**Your wide eyes, that pink that enveloped your cheeks,** _

_**I was mesmerised.** _

_**I had an urge to just catch you in my arms.** _

_**You were perfect, too perfect to my eyes.** _

~~_**And you will always be.** _ ~~

_**I wished to hold you forever,** _

_**and never let you go.** _

_**I had come to you and you looked directly into my soul.** _

_**I just realised that** _

_**I fell for you,** _

_**the same sunny day.** _

 

 

_** I never fell in love with you,** _

_** I rose in it. ** _

_** Because you are different. ** _

_**  Your star like eyes could light up dark in every heart filled with sorrow  ** _

_** ~ohh with you bitterly cold night won't come again. ** _

_** Without you, I was just randomly floating in this cold air of winter. ** _

 

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Only the lyrics highlighted are of Super Junior, others are my instant creation XD. I can't believe I wrote those lyrics within 2-3 minutes.  
> Anyhow, I hope it lovable and least shows how much Hyukjae loves Donghae ^.^  
> Aish, those two will be the death of me.
> 
> P.S. The lovely artwork and poem at the end are by my beautiful friend K. *kisses*


End file.
